


Capt. Rygdea: The Beginning of the End

by shadowpyxy_pyxydust



Series: A Soldier's Conscience [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpyxy_pyxydust/pseuds/shadowpyxy_pyxydust
Summary: As always, statements in double quotes are speech, statements in italics are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).





	Capt. Rygdea: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> As always, statements in double quotes are speech, statements in italics are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).

###  **_Day 29, 1057 hours, aboard the_** **Lindblum**

 Rygdea embarked the 'borrowed' PSICOM craft in the _Lindblum's_ landing bay. He pushed his worries about the l'Cie aside. _Time to report in._ He strode toward his commanding officer's quarters. Upon his arrival, he passed his hand over the door's alert panel. The panel turned a bright green, and the door opened with a soft 'ding.'

 

“They're in.” Rygdea entered Cid's quarters with an ease born of familiarity and mutual trust.

 

“Any problems?” Cid's cool gaze lifted from the datapad he'd been looking at to meet his second-in-command's.

 

The captain threw himself into a chair facing his CO. “Other than the Welcoming Committee?” His typical smirk turned into a grimace. “No. But something still feels off.” He shook his head, causing his out of regulations ponytail to swing across his back. “Who am I kidding? Farron will get 'em through.”

 

Raines' lips quirked. “What about Snow and Fang?”

 

“Fang can kick my ass any day of the week, and Snow's no slouch, either.” Rygdea paused to stroll down memory lane back to Bodhum in the days before the Purge. “Farron's on a whole 'nother level. You didn't have the pleasure of her interrogation technique. She didn't have to pull that gunblade to leave me feeling skinned.”

 

Cid relaxed as he barked a laugh at his second's predicament that day. “I remember that report.” A sly expression entered his eyes. “I also remember you nursing a drink or two that night.”

 

“Yeah, well, Farron's not just smart and wicked with a gunblade; she's perceptive and tactical in her thinking.” Rygdea chuckled a bit. “She'd figured out Euride before PSICOM finished wettin' themselves.”

 

Cid “Hmmm'd” in response. “Do you want more reasons to be glad she's on our side?” The larger man tapped the datapad on his desk.

 

“Sure.” Rygdea accepted the 'pad. Reading the contents left him in a strange state between relieved and awed.

 

_**Letter attached to report** _

_Cid,_

_Disregard the KIA; it's a political notation insisted upon by the Primarch, nothing more. Please see the attached report from Sgt. Meli regarding former Sergeant Farron's capabilities at the start of Bodhum's Purge. Updated information on Farron and the Estheim boy are under that._

_Tell your people to be careful._

_Yaag_

 

**_Begin PSICOM Report on “Lightning” Farron and Hope Estheim, Pulse l'Cie_ **

**Name** : Lightning Farron

**Unit** : Bodhum Security Regiment (former assignment)

**Rank** : Sergeant (former rank)

**Specialty** : Infiltration, Small Squad, Seek and Destroy

**Preferred Weapon** : Gunblade

**Weapon Proficiencies** : Pistols, Hand-to-Hand, Gunblades, Rifles, Small Artillery

**Training** : Basic GC, PSICOM Huntress, PSICOM Inquisitrix, Infiltration, Gunblade, Small Squad Tactics

**Status PostPurge** : KIA

 

**Status Farron (l'Cie):**

According to the video we've obtained of Sgt. Farron battling PSICOM forces in the Hanging Edge, she is a master swordswoman and an expert in hand to hand combat. From PSICOM records, we know she is an expert markswoman with rifles and pistols. She earned exemplary marks in her huntress and inquisitrix training two and a half years ago. She is the only GC soldier on record to earn the privilege of wielding a gunblade in under a year, and only the second to earn expert certification in combat using the gunblade in under two years. She is a one-woman army. She wields thunder and ruin magic, and she possesses increased strength.

 

**Update Farron/Estheim (l'Cie):**

All units in Vile Peaks lost. Woodlands Observation Battalion decimated; all experimental weaponized beasts destroyed. Palumpolum Agora ambush failed. Ambush at Estheim Residence failed. Two havoc skytanks lost along with all personnel onboard; Military Director Rosch severely injured in direct confrontation with the l'Cie.

 

Contrary to previous reports of his lack of involvement in combat, since the l'Cie crashed into the Vile Peaks, reports indicate Hope Estheim wields all known elemental magics and appears to be particularly strong in thunder, water, and fire magic. He is also skilled in healing and protective magics.

 

Farron continues to grow in strength and magic. She is currently able to use ruin, thunder, fire, water, ice, and healing magics in addition to several abilities that negatively affect her opponents. Partnered with the magical abilities of Estheim, Farron has proven unstoppable on the battlefield.

 

The ambush on the Agora resulted in the loss of half the Palumpolum Security Division's assigned regiments. This had the negative impact of an incomplete Purging of the Palumpolum citizenry. Additionally, PSICOM forces, including Lt. Col. Yaag Rosch, were severely injured in the attack on the Estheim residence. All of this is due in large part to Lightning Farron and Hope Estheim. Recommend upgrading the priority for Farron and Estheim's neutralization to Alpha.

**_End PSICOM Report on “Lightning” Farron and Hope Estheim, Pulse l'Cie_ **

 

“Definitely glad she's on our side.” Rygdea passed the 'pad back to Cid. Suppressing a shudder, he continued, “I'm glad the kid's on our side, too.”

 

“If they're enough to draw Yaag's concern, Farron and Hope are a formidable pair.”

 

“Yeah, I saw the footage from the Agora.” Carefully considering each word, the captain continued, “She really is attached to that kid, and he to her.”

 

Cid nodded in agreement. “Trust is a must in combat. And this is a war unlike anything seen since the War of Transgression.”

 

The two men drifted into their own thoughts on the l'Cie and what the future was likely to bring. Shaking off the introspection, Rygdea stood to leave. “Well, I'm glad they're willing to be a distraction.”

 

“Hopefully, they are willing to be more than that.”

  
  
“I don't think any of 'em are going to go quietly, if that's your concern.”

 

“That's not my concern.” Cid waved Rygdea on his way. “Don't you have a mission to carry out, Captain?”

  
  
“I'm going. I'm going.” Rygdea gave a sloppy salute before walking toward the door. He threw one last comment over his shoulder. “See you post-Primarch.”

 

###  **_Day 29, 1627 hours, aboard the_** **Lindblum _…_**

Rygdea felt antsy. The _Palamecia_ went down before the Cavalry could launch their strike. _And now Cid's avoiding me._ It had been hours since the two men last spoke, and the older stalked the _Lindblum's_ corridors. _Where is he? We have to plan a counter—._ His comm buzzed.

 

Flipping it opened, he growled, “Yeah. Rygdea.”

 

“Captain. You're in command.” The voice on the other end of the call stopped him cold.

 

“Cid! Where are you?” Rygdea waved the passing soldiers on their way.

 

“You're an honorable man, Sian. Do what you know is right.” The line went dead, leaving Rygdea to stare at his comm unit in disbelief. His numbness rapidly made way for the anger that followed.

 

“Like **hell** I'm in command!”

 

Striding purposefully toward the bridge, Rygdea made his way over to his commander's work station. Tapping commands into the console, he traced the call to within the bowels of the ship. He left as quickly as he entered.

 

###  **_Day 29, 1653 hours, aboard the_** **Lindblum _…_**

“ **Damn** you, Raines.” The new commanding officer of the Wide Area Response Brigade raised his boot over the blinking comm. unit that lay on the catwalk. Slowly, he put his foot down so his toe just barely brushed the device. “Just great.” He bent over, scooped it up, closed it, and placed it into his pocket. _When I find you, General, I'm kicking your ass!_


End file.
